The Price of Magic
by a.c.ryder
Summary: Instead of asking for Ella's first born; Rumple asks for something a bit more precious. One-shot; dub/con, fills prompt for ouatkinkmeme


Disclaimer - I don't own OUAT or their characters

* * *

Ella watched in horror as her fairy godmother was consumed by a fireball in front of her. Dropping the broom, she shuffled back to avoid the explosion. The dust and smoke cleared to reveal a monster…or was he a man? He had the body of a man; but his skin was hues of green and gold; it shimmered – covered in scales. The creature knelt to the ground; retrieving the magic wand as she watched in breathless terror. He leered up at her; a wicked smile on his twisted face, his teeth rotted.

_'No!'_ Ella wanted to scream; her voice trapped in her throat. That was her only chance to escape this life! He blew her up just for the wand? The wand that would have freed her; brought her all her dreams? Ella's heart sank and burned at the same time; her eyes locked on the assassin of all her hopes and dreams.

"What have you done?" she demanded; an angry edge to her voice, betraying the fear she felt. Her heart raced as the creature stood slowly; his mischievous eyes appraising her body. Ella cringed at the look in those amber lit eyes; something menacing; something dangerous.

"Now, now, dearie, do not fret; I got what I wanted. There's no need to be frightened…" his voice was low, crazed; with hints of a strange accent Ella had never heard.

"No need?" she breathed fearfully, "You just killed my fairy god-mother! She was trying to help me."

"Was she…?" he challenged, closing the distance between them. "Do you know what this is?" he sang, waving the wand before her eyes; a mocking tone to his shrill voice. Her eyes filled with wonder; following the wand wantonly, forgetting the creature who held it as she whispered "Pure magic…"

"Pure evil," he corrected. Sadness filled her crystalline blue eyes; as if he had just robbed her of her last shred of hope. "Trust me; I've done you a favor. All magic comes with a price…" he warned, his hands making motions in the air. "Get on with your life and be thankful you have something to go back to…" he said, turning to leave.

"My life…" she began, "Its wretched…" she whispered; her face contorted with misery. "Then change it…" he held the wand before her eyes, "You can't handle this." his voice a hushed whisper. He leaned in closer; staring into her eyes as if challenging her; then turned to walk away. Ella watched his back as he stepped further away; carrying the last of her hopes with him. A cruel smile formed on his lips, _oh, how he loved the sight of a desperate soul_…_3, 2, 1_…

"Wait," she called, chasing after him, "Please, wait…" He studied her beneath hooded eyes when she stepped in front of him; blocking his exit; a small smile played at his lips. He always manipulated it so that _they_ chased _him_; and they always did; they always _needed_ what only he could give them.

"I can't handle it! Please, I will do anything to leave here…anything!" She promised. He lifted his head at that; as if an idea had just sparked in his mind. "Anything…?" he repeated with interest; his eyes undressing her, looking passed the filthy rags and dirty skin.

"Do you know how to use that wand, Mr. …?" Taking a deep and exaggerated bow he said, "Rumplestitlskin," Maintaining his bowed position he added, "And yes…_of course I do_." each word was annunciated through gritted teeth. "Then help me…" she pleaded. Rumplestiltskin rose; pressing the wand to the tips of his fingers, a smug smirk pulling at his lips.

"Well if I do," he began; bringing his face only inches from hers. "And you can indeed, shoulder the, uh, _consequences…_then you'll owe me a favor…" He whispered; circling around her like a vulture circles its prey before devouring it. Ella spun around to face him, "Name it…what do you want?"

He brought his face closer, his eyes and nose wrinkling as he whispered, "Something _precious…_"

"I have nothing…" she whispered hopelessly. "Oh, but you will…" he cheered, looking down her dress. "With this wish, will come riches; _more than you know_." He sang. "I care nothing for riches, I'll give you anything you want – just get me out of here." She begged desperately. _Foolish child…and such a pretty one at that…_

"Now we're talking…" he said; a triumphant grin on his face. "Well how does it work?" She asked; a hesitant fear in her eyes. "Fear not…my needs; are small." He said; making a small gesture with his hands, "And all you have to do…is sign on the dotted line." A contract and quill appeared in his hand. Ella stared at the long piece of parchment; this was all she had to do?

It couldn't be that easy. What of this favor she would owe him? _He said his needs were small._ Every fiber in her being was yelling at her not to this; not to trust this – creature. Despite that she had just witnessed him kill her fairy god-mother; she still didn't run. Desperation to escape the torment of this life clouded her mind. Here he was offering her escape and all she had to do was sign for a small price? Like all desperate souls; her logic was thrown to the wind.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked excitedly. With only a split second of hesitation she said, "Yes…" taking the quill, as Rumplestiltskin laid the contract over his back, "Yes thank you…" she repeated, eagerly signing her name on the parchment. _Would she be so eager if she had read the contract to discover what she just sold him? _He thought, as he stared at her signature on the bottom of the page.

A sigh of relief and a slight giggle escaped her lips as Rumplestiltskin waved the wand at her. A puff of purple smoke engulfed her, transforming into the princess she would soon be. "Ha ha…" he giggled maniacally as she stood before him; make-up perfect, decked out in jewels.

"Glass?" she asked confused, her eyes focused on the glass slippers. "Every story needs a memorable detail…" he said enthusiastically. As she slipped her feet into the slippers; her eyes looked on him with such gratitude, it was almost enough to make him feel guilty. _Almost. _"Now you have a good time; dearie – and be sure to watch the clock." She was radiant; beaming at him with excitement and anticipation. _Oh, how he loved the sight of a desperate soul…_

* * *

Ella couldn't sleep; she paced her bedroom in anticipation – excitement and fear. She placed her wedding gown on its hanger in front of her wardrobe; having just modeled it front of her mirror for the thousandth time. Still in her glass slippers, she pulled her light blue chemise over her body. Tomorrow she would be wed to her prince; all of her dreams finally come true. She never imagined it possible; but thanks to Rumplestiltskin, she was getting it all. Fear gripped her heart at the thought of his name. _I still owe him a favor. But he said his needs were small…he won't ask for something I can't give him. Will he?_

A gust of wind distracted Ella, her balcony doors slammed shut; causing her to jump in alarm. As she stood to investigate, a scaled hand clamped on her throat, an arm snaking around her waist; holding her arms to her sides. She screamed into her captors hand; trying to turn and see him.

"Shhhh," he hissed in her ear, pulling her against his body. "It's only me, dearie…" he whispered, his breath hot in her ear; causing Ella to shudder. Panic gripped her heart as her chest heaved; sucking in quick breaths. "Now, I am going to remove my hand and let you go. There will be no screaming and no running; understand?" his voice was low and threatening; not the slightest tone of mocking to be found. Ella nodded her head frantically in compliance; eager to escape his grasp.

"Do not test me, dearie…" he warned, slowly removing his hand from her mouth; his arm relinquishing its hold. She wrenched herself free of his grasp, spinning around to face him. Putting as much distance between them, she crossed her arms over her chest protectively; placing a hand to her throat. She stared once again at the creature before her; his eyes devouring her body, much the same way they had the night they met. It was the same look that made her skin crawl; her hair stand on end – that made her want to run. If she screamed and woke the guards; she could avoid paying him altogether. Taking a deep breath, and with as much authority as she could muster, she finally spoke.

"You…what are you doing here?" she spat quietly, so as not to incur his wrath. His eyebrows rose at her boldness, "I am here to collect on our deal, _Cinderella_…" he replied, closing the distance between them.

"Oh," she whispered fearfully. Clearing her throat, she raised her head in defiance, "And what is it you want? The sooner you leave the better – you can't be caught in my bedchamber." She was trying to sound firm; in control of the situation. They both knew she wasn't as he circled around her like a predator; eyeing the light blue chemise she wore. It left little to the imagination given how sheer it was. Prince Thomas was indeed a lucky man…but _he_ would have Ella first.

"I want…" he stood directly before her; closing the distance between them; bringing his mouth to her ear, "Your maidenhead…" Ella's eyes went wide with horror; her body frozen in place. _He wouldn't…not in a castle full of guards. _"I…I beg your pardon…" her voice so low it barely registered as a whisper.

"You heard me…" he crooned in her ear. He was behind her now, a hand resting on her stomach, while his other rested over her heart, sliding his fingertips up to her neck. Ella felt sick; this couldn't be happening – not the night before her wedding. "But, I'm – I'm to be wed tomorrow," she whispered incredulously, shaking her head in denial, "You said…_you_ said…" she grew lightheaded, the room spinning around her.

"I said my needs were _small_, dearie. You should have read the contract before you signed. You made a deal without fully understanding the consequences." He placed a kiss to her neck just below her ear, his hand gripping her throat lightly. "Now, it's time to pay up." Ella's breaths came in short gasps; her chest heaving rapidly. Rumplestiltskin knew what she was going to do before she did. Ella took a deep breath; closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. Rumplestitlskin giggled maniacally in her ear, tightening his grip around her waist, when no sound escaped her lips.

Ella's hand flew to her throat where his hand had just been holding her. She moved her mouth, trying to speak; terror filling her widening eyes when silence was all she heard. Tearing his hands away from her body, she turned to face him; fire burning in her accusatory gaze. _You tricked me…_ Though no sound accompanied her words; they were said clear enough.

"Magic, dearie; it always comes with a price. You can scream your pretty little head off and no sound will escape your lips." He stepped towards her slowly, fingertips pressed together in front of his chest; lust filling his reptilian eyes. Ella felt helpless as she realized he was blocking her only way out of this nightmare. And now that she couldn't scream; calling for help from the balcony would be pointless. No one would be coming to her rescue. He deceived her, and now she had no choice. Her blue eyes locked on his as he stood only inches from her trembling body. Willing herself not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she gave the slightest nod of her head; indicating her cooperation.

"Good…now; we can do this one of two ways, dearie. There's the easy way; in which you _let_ me have my way with you and I will be gentle; and who knows – _you might even enjoy it_." He said mockingly, bringing a hand to the side of his mouth as if sharing a secret. Then his eyes grew dark; as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Then there's the hard way, in which I forcefully take from you what you've promised me; acting like the monster I am. It will hurt and I assure you – you will not enjoy it. Which do you choose?"

Despite herself, the tears rolled down her cheeks; the reality of her situation setting in. Could she do this? Could she let this thing have her body and then marry Thomas tomorrow? What if she can't face him? What if he finds out? If she doesn't let him do this, he will force her anyway and Thomas will find out. She'd lose everything she's about to gain. Taking a deep breath, Ella set her face as stone; walking numbly to her bed. Rumplestiltskin watched with delight as Ella crawled onto the four post canopy bed; draped with sheer coverings at each post. It was truly a bed fit for a princess. She heard Rumplestiltskin's voice, as she was about to remove her glass slippers.

"No, no, dearie; the slippers stay on…" he told her; a sadistic smile on his face. Ella's face fell as she did as she was told. There was nothing he wouldn't taint tonight; her body, her bed; these shoes, this room – her happiness. What should be the happiest night of her life was about to become the worst. She laid herself in the very center of the bed, trembling with fear and disgust; waiting for him to take the only gift she could have given her husband. The sound of his boots echoed in Ella's ears as he stepped closer. Her eyes focused intently on the covering of her bed above her; listening to him shed his clothing.

Rumplestiltskin removed his coat, dropping it by the fireplace on her floor. His fingers struggled with the buttons of his shirt as he walked towards her slowly. He knew he could've whisked her away to his _rather large estate_ and done this there; where he could relish the sound of her screams. But no, he wanted to do it here; so every time she set foot in this room; saw those shoes – she would remember _his_ touch; remember what this life cost her.

It was obvious she didn't want this; he knew that; but it was part of the deal. There was a price for magic, and _he_ decided what that was. With each step that brought him closer, the trembling of her body worsened. He decided to remove only the clothing he would need to, why traumatize the poor girl further? He wouldn't even bother with the laces of his boots. Resting his knee on the edge of her bed, he pushed himself up beside her. The beat of her heart pounded like a drum inside his ears…

Ella was frozen as he straddled her legs above the knees; his fingers pulling the material up her legs. Tears squeezed out from the corner of her eye as he pushed the garment up passed her hips; his eyes feasting on her flesh. She lifted her arms mechanically as he brought the garment over her head, tossing it to the floor. Instinctively, her hands covered her breasts; eyes drifting closed, wishing he would just get it over with.

Gripping her wrists gently, Rumplestiltskin pulled Ella's hands away, his eyes drinking in the perfection of her young, lithe body. Dare he say, Ella may be the only true rival of Snow White of being the fairest in the land. Her skin was pure milk white; unblemished and smooth. She was beautiful…and for tonight, she was his. The trembling of her body beneath him woke a forgotten tenderness; one he thought was lost when he became the Dark One. He smoothed a blond curl from her face and brought his face just above hers.

"Relax, dearie," he began, his voice deep; soothing and not at all threatening. His fingertips stroked the side of her face, coaxing her to look at him. "I have promised not to hurt you, and I will not." At the unexpected tenderness in his voice, Ella opened her eyes. "If you wish, you can keep your eyes closed; pretend that I'm anyone else you choose…I will remain quiet after this moment. I will leave no marks; no hint that you were with another. If I am hurting you, you can tell me; I won't be angry. And other than your voice, I will use no magic on you." As he spoke, Ella seemed to relax slightly, her eyes searching his for any signs of deception.

"I will wait until you're ready…" he offered, less out of concern for her and more for how hard it would be to enjoy this if her body was tense and rigid as a board. _Relax…_ she repeated to herself, scoffing mentally. Closing her eyes, Ella took several deep breaths, trying to control her trembling body. She could do this; she could let him have his way and marry Thomas tomorrow and never have to think of this horrid night again…she could do this. She took one last long, deep breath and held it until she was dizzy. As she released it, she nodded her head yes, keeping her eyes closed.

Rumplestiltskin smiled; his thumb still stroking her temple; bringing his lips to her jaw line. As his mouth trailed down her neck; he moved his hand from her face; down her neck to her chest, where he gripped her breast in his hand. Ella shuddered at the sensations; as his tongue ghosted over the flesh of her pulse point. His hands were strong and deliciously rough as they kneaded her sensitive flesh. When she lay down on this bed, she was determined not to enjoy it…she would never give him that satisfaction. But she didn't know it would feel like _this._ Her hand flew to his, as if she wanted to feel his hand massaging her. Ella pressed her head back into the pillow with a smile, enjoying the sensations traveling through her body.

Rumplestiltskin was surprised to feel Ella's hand over his; _probably trying to pry it away,_ he thought idly to himself. He wasn't trying to make it feel good for her, he was simply using her to get his own much needed release; and causing her pain would be an antagonist to that end. Which is why it surprised him when she gripped his hand; almost as if was she trying to keep it there. He was careful; trying to keep his nails from scratching her, but he didn't relent in his pressure.

When he felt Ella press her head back into the pillow, he lifted his eyes to see her face. He found her mouth was in the form of a perfect _o…_was she enjoying this? An idea dawned on him then; he would alter the magic he used on her. If she was enjoying this, he wanted to hear her moans. It's bad enough to be ravished by a monster, but to enjoy it – that is something he could relish until his dying day. He brought his lips to her other breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth. Immediately, her hand flew into his hair, pressing down hard. This was an unexpected twist, both of _her_ hands held _him_ to her body in an iron grip; pushing her breast to his mouth.

That's when he did it, the magic surrounded just her room, so that no sound could escape it, and he gave her back her voice. The symphony of moans and gasps that filled his ears made him instantly hard, though she hadn't seemed to notice the sound she made. He switched then, his mouth leaving one breast for the other. His hand pinched and flicked the perfect bud, keeping it hard and sensitive to his touch.

"Oh, Rumple…Rumplestiltskin." He was tempted to talk, but he remained quiet; afraid if she heard his voice, she would come back to her senses. His mouth sucked hungrily, his self-control beginning to slip away; listening to her moan his name. Ella brought her leg up to his waist, her nails digging into the skin of his hand; her hand fisting roughly in his hair. She hated him; wanted so much more of him; he said he wouldn't use magic. What was he doing to her? She inhaled sharply when his teeth rolled over her nipple. Her head was swimming; she could feel a throbbing ache growing between her legs.

It was music in his ears and he wanted to hear more. "No," she protested, when his lips left her breast. He dragged his mouth down her torso, sucking and licking the way down, until his head rested between her legs. Ella's eyes shot open when she felt his tongue lick the length of her slit. When his mouth found that most sensitive point on her body, he took into his mouth greedily; licking and sucking fast.

"Oh, what are you…Rumple; that feels – please don't…" Both her fists tangled in his hair, and though he would never admit it; she pulled so hard it hurt. He suppressed a giggle when she could no longer form coherent sentences, opting simply to hold him hostage between her legs. His nails accidently scratched her upper thighs as he held her legs apart. He would tease her; bring her right to the edge of ecstasy before pulling her back. He would make her beg; though, by the sounds of it, that shouldn't be too hard.

The room was spinning around Ella as the pleasure in her body was building to an intensity that frightened her. Her nerves were on their ends, crawling beneath her skin. She gasped for every breath; her body trembling on the edge of something she'd only heard of. Whatever it was, she was just so…when Rumplestiltskin pulled away.

"No…" she yelled, trying to force his face back down. "No, please…please don't stop there, Rumplestiltskin, please." grabbing her wrists, he pried her hands from his hair, pinning them to the sides of her head. Her eyes were open, he realized, as he brought his lips to her mouth. He flicked her top lip with his tongue, before seizing her mouth in a searing kiss.

She could taste herself on his tongue as it slipped between her lips. Her eyes drifted closed; opening her mouth more; inviting him in. She tried to wrap her fingers in his hair, but her wrists were still pinned. Rumplestiltskin lowered himself back down to her body; Ella feeling his hardness between her legs. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she ground her hips against him. His mouth left hers and drifted to ear.

"What do you want, Ella?" he whispered, his tongue tracing the shell of her. She shuddered, unsure of what to say. "I…I don't want you to stop…" was all she could stammer.

"Stop what, dearie?" he breathed, sucking on her earlobe. "Making me feel…this way…" she was dizzy, her skin burned; the ache between her legs was demanding relief.

"Tell me what you want, Ella…" he repeated, kissing the side of her face. His mouth moved as he kissed each of her eyes, repeating the ritual on the other side; tracing her ear with his tongue. "Tell me, Ella…and I will give it to you…"

"I want you…" she breathed, guilt flooding through her that on the night before her wedding; she was telling another man she wants him. "I need…" the room was spinning as she panted for breath; heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. "Tell me…" his mouth was sucking on her throat, leaving a fresh mark. "I want to feel you; inside me…" he smiled; knowing that was the most he would get out of one so naïve. "That's a good girl…"

Cradling the back of her head with one hand, Rumplestiltskin slipped his other hand down her body, inserting two fingers inside her. Her walls tightened around his fingers, but as he rubbed her clit; her body relaxed – riding his fingers. He would have to go slow, but only at first…he intended to make her scream. Ella buried her face against his neck, humiliated that she was enjoying this.

Removing his fingers, he spread her legs a little wider and positioned himself at her entrance. He watched her eyes close and her mouth open as he inserted just the tip. Her breathing intensified, and her muscles tensed immediately. "Relax your body, Ella…" he said, resting his hand on her stomach. Ella rested back on the pillow and did just that, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the blanket as he pushed in deeper. Rumplestiltskin released a guttural moan as he slipped into her tunnel; it was warm, wet, and deliciously inviting.

He lay over her body, before he pushed any further, knowing what he was about to do. He let her body adjust to having him inside her, waiting for her muscles to relax a little more. He brought his lips to hers; his hand caressing her face. Once her fingers tangled in his hair, he thrust through the barrier; swallowing her scream as she pulled his hair violently.

"I'm sorry, Ella…it'll only hurt for a moment…" he whispered against her ear. Ella held her breath; her nails clawing down his back as she released it. Oh, but he was right; it only hurt for a moment. Soon the pain was replaced by the most glorious pleasure. He kept his mouth at her neck and shoulder; biting and sucking hungrily as he increased his thrusts. Ella brought her legs around his waist, locking her ankles in place. Her head fell back with a gasp when she could feel him even deeper. It was becoming too much, his rhythmic thrusting, his teeth digging into her neck; she could feel the pressure; the heat building in her body. There she was again on the edge of oblivion…

"Don't stop….this time – .going…so close –" he didn't need to be asked twice. She was too tight as it was and now with her walls clenching tighter around him; he would be right behind her with his release. She grabbed his hair to pull his face up; he assumed she wanted to kiss him. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back; his mouth sucked relentlessly on her neck – he wanted to hear her scream.

"Please…kiss me…" she begged breathlessly. "Scream for me…" he whispered, hot in her ear, his tongue sucking her earlobe; ignoring her request. Her body tensed and her legs locked around him; her screams filling his ears as he continued his rapid thrusts. He slipped an arm beneath her as he spilled his seed inside her to a chorus of his name. She was breathless as her hands fisted in his hair; holding his head in place. He lingered inside her just a moment longer, to ensure she was full of _him_.

Rumplestiltskin collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily against her neck. Ella saw stars as she stared up at the canopy above her bed. She felt weightless; suspended in mid-air. Her whole body seemed to tingle; as the room spun slowly around her. Ella's body went limp with relaxation; her fingers combing through her hair.

He rolled off of her as soon as he was done; smiling to himself as he listened to her labored breathing. Lacing up his leather pants, he watched as her hands traveled over her own body; as if exploring a new and alien landscape. He drank in the sight of her: hair a tousled mess, covered in his scratches and bite marks; the look of a truly satisfied woman on her face. He was memorizing every last detail for lonely nights; when he could replay the sound of her voice begging him for more. _She was definitely one of the best deals you ever made…_

Kneeling down, he retrieved her chemise from the floor; laying it on the bed beside her. "I have to do one last thing, dearie…" he said, sitting beside her. Closing her eyes, she remained still as he laid his hands over the marks that he had left; healing each and every one. "I'm sorry, if I got carried away…" he lied; having enjoyed every moment of it. She shrugged her shoulders, "Thank you…for healing them." She said sincerely as he stood from the bed. Covering herself immediately, she watched as Rumplestiltskin straightened his clothing.

"One last thing Ella…" he began, that mocking tone lacing his voice once more. "You'll want to _be sure_ you and your prince _consummate_ tomorrow night." She swallowed hard, leveling him with her eyes. "I beg your pardon…" she whispered.

"You conceived a child tonight, dearie…_my child._ I shall return only to collect him and thus, your debt will be paid." He turned toward her balcony, "Oh, congratulations to the bride! Make sure you scream out the _right_ name tomorrow…" he said with a bow; before disappearing into a puff of purple smoke. Ella fell to the edge of her bed as she stared after him. Her eyes focused on her wedding gown that hung in front of her wardrobe. So this was the price of magic…had she known…

….She wouldn't have changed a damn thing. The palace would still be her home; and she would get rid of the child that wasn't Thomas' anyway. No one would ever have to know. A smile played on her lips; her hand resting on her stomach. She stretched herself out on her bed; falling into a deep and wonderful sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review...


End file.
